It Just Seems So Right
by LaPetiteChat
Summary: Naruko breaks up with her boyfriend for cheating. After awhile she’s invited to her friends birthday. While she’s there, she get in a fight with her ex, but gets to met a nice/HOT/ guy the same night.SuixNaruHALTUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me… nor do any of the places, songs /Songs belong to the people who own them like artist, or the studio people./ or other little items that I might mention.

THE STORY/PLOT/ IS MINE!!

Naruko laid across her couch on her stomach watching The Twelve Kingdoms on her Playstation 3. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts ones she heard her cell go off.

She quickly paused the movie and answered her cell from the coffee table.

"Hello…?" Naruko Asked in a slight daze for watching the T.V for far too long.

"Naruko is that you? It's me Kiba." Naruko turned stopped her movie and got on the internet on her Playstation 3 and went on YouTube to play Fine Day (remix) by Miss Jane.

"Oh Hay, Kiba what's up?" Naruko Asked as she unknowing began to sway her hips to the song.

"Ah, yes do you have time or are you at a club _again?_ " Kiba joked "Ya I have time anyways I haven't been to a club since I broke up with the Ice Princess! It's just my Playstation." Naruko stopped her hips. "Ok. So can you meet me at Shino's parents Café?" Kiba went to a more calm tone. "Sure but what's with her serious tone?" Naruko asked as she put some random jeans on and turned of her Playstation. "Nothing just get here soon, okay." Kiba said then hung upped the phone. "Fine." Naruko had noticed her Shitae (1) on the coffee table she quickly texted Kiba:

Hy do u wnt me 2 brng me Shitae? (^^)

She was a mangaka (2) and she rather give it to her editor now then later any ways she was done with it. (A.N:: Her Editor is Kiba.) Naruko's phone began to vibrate.

RE: Sure if you want. (wtf)-- (^^) :: hyper much?

Naruko frowned at the last part.

RE: It jst a sig! (^^)

Naruko walk out locked her house and looked up as she felt a drop of hater fall on her face she then felt more fall down. She ran into her car throwing her Shitae and purse to the passenger's seat.

Naruko turned on her radio as she pulled out of the drive way. She heard the silent smooth tone of Sommus by Yoko Shimomura. She looked down at her iPod that was plugged in. The dam song was on repeat, but she couldn't bring herself to stop it from repeating.

_Just like that night._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to say that the story might be discontinued. 'Cause originally I wrote the whole finished story in a journal that got stolen. I found it, in a mud puddle in the back of my middle school. Sorry

Please R&R

I Own Nothing just the plot…

---

**This Chapter is Naruko's Flash-Back thingy….**

Naruko pulled up to the driveway of her home that she lived in with Uchiha Sasuke**, **her soon to be husband.

As she walked up to the house she noticed all the lights were off, but Sasuke's car was still in the drive way. Naruko just figured her went out for a quick walk.

Naruko searched threw her purse for her key, and then finally finding them she opened the door. As she walked in she smelt something really… odd, but ignored it.

Naruko set her things down on the couch and turned on the living room light. As she turned them on she heard a groan come from her bedroom. As she walked towards the room's door she hesitated to open it. Ones she gathered up the courage she grabbed her phone and set it to vide so she could record what was happening. /A.N:: I do that sometimes for some stupid reason I don't even know why…/

Naruko quietly opened the door and slowly walked in. She saw Sasuke laying their in the bed, she relaxed a little but tensed up again ones she saw another person laying next to Sasuke. A pink haired girl who was naked was laying besides Naruko's, now ex-lover! Naruko showed the girls face to the camera.

Just then Sasuke turned over and hugged the girl in his sleep. Naruko boiled in anger but her fear kept her from killing the man then and there.

Naruko held the phone to Sasuke's face frozen hopping he would not wake up and see that he had been caught-in-the-act. Slowly Sasuke's eyes began to open, he saw Naruko their staring back at him, "N-Naruko…?" Sasuke wisped.

With out second thought Naruko quickly ran out of the bed-room grabbed her things that she had thrown on the couch, and out the door not even caring if she actually closed it or not. She quickly got in her car and sped of.

A soothing soon filed her ears. Naruko relaxed as the song began to calm her nerves. Naruko quickly slammed on the breaks, sighing. She raised her head as she herd the pitter patter of rain hitting the windshield. Naruko turned on her iPod and put on Lullaby for Assemblage 23. Narko grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Umm- Kiba?" Naruko almost whispered. "Hay Naruko, it's Shino, Kiba kind of fell asleep. With his busy day and all." Naruko sighed, again. Man she was doing that a lot lately. "So what happening that you need to call, Kiba at One o'clock in the morning? I'm surprised your awake most people are asleep by now." Shino said. Naruko drove to a near by gas station ones somebody stated honking at her. Naruko walked in to the gas station digging through her purse. "Your awake aren't you? Anyways just tell Kiba I called 'kay." Naruko said getting a bottle of liquor and some coffee. The register guy gave her a strange look as she approached him. "You'll need I.D 'mam." He said. God she hated it when people thought she was too young to drink, cures her chibi face! "Here." Naruko practically hissed at him.

---

That is all I typed, before my journal got stolen. Maybe I'll try to remember what me and my friend wrote (She helped me with some ideas)

I apologize for note writing the thing faster on my lap top, and letting my journal getting stolen.


End file.
